Megumin
is one of the main female characters of the ''KonoSuba'' series. She is an arch-wizard of the Crimson Mazoku in Fantasy World, and later joins Kazuma's party. Appearance Megumin is a young girl with short dark brown hair and crimson-reddish colored eyes. She wears a black robe, a witch's hat and a black staff. She wears an eye-patch because it looks cool, not because it seals in her power as she claims or having bad eyesight. Personality Megumin is a straightforward, sometimes childish and overly-dramatic girl who speaks in old-style Japanese dialect. She is also very hyper and lively. It is implied that she has chuunibyou like the rest of Crimson Mazoku villages, but she can be calm or aggressive at times, depending on the situation. She also disliked being treated like a child just because she looks like one. She also has to cast explosion once a day, or she will "die." Background She decided to become an Explosion mage after the Busty Onee-chan met by Kazuma in Volume 4 saved a young Megumin with Explosion. She graduated early from school because she was an exceptional student. Plot She decided to join Kazuma when she saw the party vacancy poster. Skills Despite being an archwizard, she can only use the high level spell "Explosion" and only once a day because of her mana capacity. But her burst damage output is higher than most other mages and she often resolve most problems like the Demon King's army bosses with Explosion. Megumi spends the extra skill points she gains from leveling up on Explosion enhancement passives & High-Speed-Incantations (a reference to the Fate/ Universe). Relationships Kazuma Satou She looks at Kazuma as a reliable-at-emergencies yet a perverted guy. They took a bath together and are quite close. She's the most defensive when Kazuma is badmouthed by strangers. She started developing feelings for him in Volume 5. Aqua They get along well enough to converse normally. She doesn't seem to care about Aqua's stupid antics. Darkness They get along well enough to converse normally. It doesn't seem that she is disgusted or bothered by Darkness' masochistic tendencies. Yunyun They shared a sense of rivalry and seems hostile towards each other, however Megumin does genuinely care for her and vice-versa. In truth, Yunyun just want to be friends with her. She also likes to bully Yunyun while they're still in the school. YuiYui YuiYui, who is Megumin's mother, does what she believes is "best" for Megumin; attempting to marry Megumin to Kazuma once she and Hyoizaburo find out that Kazuma is in fact, rich. YuiYui goes as far as knocking Darkness & Hyoizaburo out with Sleep magic to prevent them from interrupting Kazuma & Megumin. She also locks Kazuma & Megumin in the same bedroom. For two nights in a row. Trivia * She seems to hate dungeons (because she cannot use Explosion without collapsing it). * She is called a loli by Kazuma, and seems to dislike being called that. * Megumin has her own spin-off, along with Yunyun and Konekko, named Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Bakuen wo! * She has a "cat" named Chomsuke, who doesn't appear at all in the anime and is actually the demon king in disguise. * She has a younger sister named Komekko. * She wears lacy black panties in the anime. * Megumin refuses to learn any other spells despite Kazuma's insistence. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters